


Мой наречённый принц

by Frokenfox (Heldentod)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Frokenfox
Summary: I thought the world of you.





	Мой наречённый принц

Ну здравствуй,  
Мой наречённый принц.  
Какими судьбами,  
Какими ветрами?  
Я думал, что мы растворяемся  
в тысячах лиц.  
Я думал, что тысячи миль  
пролегли между нами.

Ан нет. Ты все так же печален  
И вздёрнутых губ уголок  
И тонкие пальцы,  
И горькие гроздья рябины.  
Кто нам приоткрыл  
Рыжей осени тонкий полог?  
На стылые плечи не ты ли  
мне вечер накинул?

Ты знаешь прекрасно,  
что ждёт впереди  
чертовка-метель нас  
С её ледяными снегами.  
И огненно-красным  
Сегодня закат догорит,  
И мы, всем метелям, навстречу  
Ступаем босыми ногами.

Ну здравствуй,  
Мой наречённый принц  
Я знаю, я чую тебя  
Сквозь метели и вьюгу.

Ты знаешь, что я бы узнал тебя  
В тысячах лиц.

Я знаю, что тысячи лет  
Мы искали друг друга.


End file.
